Sex addiction
by Nami Haki
Summary: Tal vez si que era egoísta por pensar de aquella manera, pero en aquellos momentos a Heiji Hattori lo único que le importaba era hacer a Kazuha suya. Porqué era suya. One-shoot.


_**Sex addiction**_

Otro día más me desperté por culpa de la luz que entraba por una rejilla de la ventana mal cerrada. Me giré hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, tapándome la cabeza con la sabana intentando volver a reconciliar el sueño. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, el maldito despertador empezó a sonar como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Refunfuñé de mala manera y saqué el brazo de la cama dándole al botón rojo que estaba arriba del reloj para que dejase de sonar, pero creerme, no me faltaron ganas de estamparlo contra el suelo de la habitación y romperlo en mil pedazos.

Abrí los ojos esperando a encontrar a la mujer de mi vida durmiendo a mi lado, como cada mañana, pero no había nadie en lado derecho de la cama. Me froté los ojos con el fin de poder despejarme un poco y me incorpore en la cama, otra vez volvía a ser lunes. Escuché el sonido del agua proveniente del baño, seguramente Kazuha se estaba duchando.

Solo imaginar el agua deslizándose por su blanca y tersa piel, recorriendo todas y cada una de sus curvas y bajando por su esbelta figura, hacía que un gran sonrojo invadiera mis mejillas y que una cara de pervertido se pusiera encima de mi rostro. Sí, esa mujer era capaz de adueñarse de mis pensamientos o mejor dicho, era la dueña de ellos.

Me levanté de la cama intentando peinarme un poco el pelo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Recuerdos de la noche anterior se adueñaron de mi mente: de la noche de pasión que tuvimos después de que ella saliese al salón con aquel conjunto tan sexy y provocativo, de cómo yo se lo quitaba mientras le acariciaba cada milímetro de su piel y le susurraba palabras al oído que solo ella y yo entendíamos, de miles de suspiros de placer y de gritos ahogados que acababan siempre en la boca del otro… Recuerdos y recuerdos, miles de ellos ahora estaban presentes en mi memoria.

Cogí unos calzoncillos verdes del primer cajón de la mesita de noche y me los puse. Salí de la habitación y recorrí el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que bajaban al piso de abajo, me las quedé mirando con nostalgia; en ese mismo lugar hacía unos tres años fue cuando por primer vez besé a Kazuha y la cogí en brazos para llevarla a la habitación y hacerla mía por primera vez.

Bajé las escaleras y entré en el salón que estaba comunicado por una puerta con la cocina, a donde me dirigía para prepararme el desayuno. El salón era el lugar que más recuerdos me traía aparte de la habitación de matrimonio. No os podéis llegar a imaginar en la cantidad de sitios en que lo hemos hecho: en el sofá, en la alfombra, en la cómoda, en las sillas e incluso en la gran mesa que estaba en el centro.

Entré en la cocina y me preparé un café con unas tostadas, dejé el plato en la mesa y miré todos los muebles de la cocina con el mismo propósito que antes. Ni si quiera la cocina se salva de vernos haciéndolo: en la lavadora, en la mesa, en la secadora, en la encimera…

Un sonido interrumpió mi lista de lugares donde lo había hecho con Kazuha. Miré con fastidio al pequeño teléfono que había en la esquina de la encimera y lo cogí sin muchas ganas.

-Buenos días… ¿Con quién hablo? -¿Hattori, ya no reconoces mi voz? -A estas horas de la mañana, no entiendo cómo puedo reconocer la mía Kudou. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Ya veo que no estás de muy buen humor. Solo te llamaba para decir que el inspector necesita que vayas a trabajar dentro de tres horas. -¿No me jodas? ¡Pero si hoy era mi día libre! -Lo siento tío, yo solo digo lo que me han dicho. ¡Hasta luego! -¿Eh? ¡Espera no cuelgues!

Apagué el teléfono y lo volví a dejar en su sitio dando un golpe contra la mesa. ¿No me podían dejar respirar ni si quiera en mi día libre? Me tenían hasta las narices, siempre tenían que necesitarme en los momentos menos oportunos.

-¿Heiji cariño, estás bien? –Dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Me di la vuelta y la vi, allí estaba ella, apoyada en la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba una camiseta negra que por el tamaño, estoy seguro de que era la misma que me puse ayer y unas braguitas rosas a conjunto con el lazo en el que llevaba recogido el pelo en una coleta. Me quedé mirándola por unos segundos, era preciosa, simplemente era perfecta. Se acercó seductoramente hacía mí, a pasos lentos pero seguros, estaba segura de su objetivo o al menos eso demostraba su sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Quién ha llamado Heiji? -Era Kudou, me ha dicho que esta tarde necesitan que vaya a la oficina, al parecer tienen un problema que no pueden resolver y necesitan mi ayuda. -¿Esta tarde? ¡Pero me prometiste que esta tarde jugarías conmigo!

Me reí ante esa frase y la agarré fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndola con fuerza hacía mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados a escasos milímetros. Le empecé a besar los labios con pasión mientras mi mano derecha le empezaba a tocar el muslo. Ella solo gemía al notar el bulto que iba creciendo en mis pantalones.

-Se que te había prometido quedarme toda la tarde contigo, pero al parecer eso no va a ser posible… Así que por eso voy a jugar contigo ahora. –Dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja - ¿Qué te parece la idea? -Mmmm... Me parece perfecta...

La apreté aun más fuerte contra mi pecho, haciendo que nuestros sexos se tocaran y que ella gimiese más ante ese gesto. Continué besándola por los labios y empecé a bajar por el cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Le miré la ropa por séptima vez, nunca entendía porque se vestía si siempre le acababa quitando todo lo que llevaba puesto en menos de dos minutos.

La cogí en brazos mientras nuestros labios seguían besándose sin parar, sin soltarse, como si ambos estuviesen creados para estar juntos para siempre. Atravesé el salón y las escaleras sin fijarme en nada más que en sus preciosos ojos y en sus carnosos labios, que una y otra vez devoraba como si de un dulce se tratase.

Subí las escaleras mientras con una mano le iba subiendo la camiseta y le empezaba a tocar la barriga, ella gemía y se agarraba fuertemente de mi cuello mientras seguía besándome sin parar una y otra vez. Pasamos por el pasillo, derribando todos los objetos que se interponían en nuestro camino, hasta que por fin llegamos a la habitación, donde la tumbe encima de la cama mientras le quitaba la camiseta.

-Ahh… Heiji… -Kazuha… -T-Te quiero mucho Heiji. –Y yo te… Ahh… Te amo.

Continué besándola, ahora mucho más excitado ya que ella solo llevaba encima unas braguitas rosas y yo unos calzoncillos, su camiseta había quedado alguna parte de la habitación junto con el lazo que llevaba en el pelo. Le masajeé un pecho mientras con mi otra mano le acariciaba su larga melena marrón una y otra vez, enredando mis dedos por sus hebras y oliendo aquel dulce aroma a fresas.

Ella suspiraba en mi oreja mientras seguía besando mis labios con ímpetu, su mano derecha seguía abrazada a mi cuello mientras que su mano izquierda bajaba peligrosamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a los calzoncillos, que en ese momento eran una prenda que estorbaban bastante. En un movimiento rápido me quitó los calzoncillos y acarició mi bulto varias veces seguidas haciendo que yo también gimiera de placer.

-H-Heiji, no aguanto más… H-Hazme tuya ya… -Mmmm… Espera un poco más cariño. –P-Pero Heiji…

Dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que le había quitado, o mejor dicho arrancado, las braguitas que llevaba y las había tirado al suelo. Empecé a susurrarle cosas al oído mientras le acariciaba la cara y empezaba a acercar peligrosamente mi mano derecha a su entrada, pasando por sus piernas y haciéndola gemir aun más que antes. Seguía besándola, por nada del mundo iba a separar mis labios de los de ella; ahora éramos, a simple vista, dos personas que se amaban, pero en realidad éramos una.

Después de estar varios minutos moviendo mis dedos dentro de ella, volví a mirarla a la cara, estaba bastante excitada y susurraba mi nombre una y otra vez, cosa que hacía que yo me excitara más. Me miró con unos ojos llenos de súplica y a la vez de lujuria.

-Y-Yo no voy a aguantar más Heiji… -D-De acuerdo… Ahora voy…

Y acabando de decir esas palabras entré de una embestida en ella, haciéndola gritar mi nombre y haciendo que se abrazara mucho más fuerte a mí, clavándome las uñas en la espalda y besándome con más interés que antes. Estaba tan concentrado en ella, que ni me di cuenta de la marca que estaba dejando en mi espalda, pero después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que eso pasara.

Y allí seguimos durante segundos, minutos y quizás horas. Amándonos, besándonos y diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queríamos, demostrando que éramos dos personas fundiéndonos en una sola mientras hacíamos que la cama temblara. Y estoy seguro que se nos podía escuchar por todo el edificio, pero en esos momentos no me importaba, no me importaba absolutamente nada, solo hacerla mía y disfrutar del amor mutuo que sentíamos.

Ni me acordaba de que tenía que volver a la oficina en unas horas, pero diré algo… ¡A la mierda el trabajo de la oficina! ¡Que se jodan los inspectores y Kudou, que ya son mayorcitos para hacer algo sin mí!

Y tal vez soy egoísta por pensar así, pero en estos momentos solo me importa hacerle amor a Kazuha como solo yo sé hacerlo. Sé lo que estaréis pensando y lo reconozco, somos unos adictos al sexo. ¿Pero qué más da?

**FIN**


End file.
